


know every rock and tree and creature

by gasmsinc



Series: sun sweet berries of the earth [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: Patrick still looks apprehensive, so Jonny kisses his forehead, squeezing his hips. “There will be candy.”Patrick’s mood immediately starts to shift.Candy?Jonny nods. “Candy apples, cotton candy, ice cream, milkshakes. Almost anything you want.”Patrick gives him a suspicious look.I eat all?Jonny will regret this by the end of the night, but to get Patrick to do anything he must make compromises. “Yes, you can eat them all. As much as you want too, as long as you trust me.”Patrick squints in suspicion, but gets into the car without another word.





	know every rock and tree and creature

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the local county fair and cried about how much Patrick and Fleur would love it.

Patrick looks apprehensive as Jonny settles Fleur into her car seat. _We safe?_

It’s not that Patrick doesn’t trust Jonny; he knows deep down that Jonny would never put him or their pup in any intentional danger. It’s just that Patrick is apprehensive to take Fleur from the safety of the forest. The pup’s spent most of the first year of her life in the park, and knows little of the world outside of it. But she’s only a babe, undecided if she wants to live in the forest or in the human world—maybe even a combination of both like Jonny—and Jonny is determined to expose her to both.

“I’ll always keep you safe,” Jonny promises as he straps Fleur in. She grins at him before she mouths at his jaw, scenting him with her mouth. For the most part she’s a silent little thing, communicating mostly through noises and gestures rather than words. Jonny used to obsess about her development, staying up late and reading article and article about how she should be saying simple words by now, how she should be doing this and that, but he had had to let it go.

Fleur is a mythological creature who was fathered by a werewolf and grew in the womb of a forest spirit. To judge her by the standards of human development is just _wrong_. She’ll develop at her own rate, and Jonny will celebrate every little milestone with love and encouragement.

“You’ll always be safe with Papa, _ma petite princesse_ ,” he promises the pup who continues to grin at him, even when he pulls away.

Patrick still looks apprehensive, so Jonny kisses his forehead, squeezing his hips. “There will be candy.”

Patrick’s mood immediately starts to shift. _Candy_?

Jonny nods. “Candy apples, cotton candy, ice cream, milkshakes. Almost anything you want.”

Patrick gives him a suspicious look. _I eat all?_

Jonny will regret this by the end of the night, but to get Patrick to do anything he must make compromises. “Yes, you can eat them all. As much as you want too, as long as you trust me.”

Patrick squints in suspicion, but gets into the car without another word.

When they get to their destination, Patrick’s bottom lip begins to wobble in nervousness. There are a ton of cars and even more people milling about. As soon as Jonny opens his door, the noise from the fair can be heard loud and clear.

 _Jonny?_ says Patrick, sounding nervous and scared. Fleur makes a tiny noise from the backseat, endlessly connected to her mother. When Patrick is nervous, Fleur is nervous.

“We’re okay,” Jonny reassures, trying not to doubt himself. The county fair is large and overwhelming, especially for a forest spirit that rarely ever leaves the forest and their baby daughter, but Jonny’s sure that they’ll both love it, and if not, at least Patrick will gorge himself on sweets and forgive Jonny later. “I’m here. I’ll keep you safe.”

Patrick stares out Jonny’s window towards the fair. _Animals?_ he asks, as if he can already sense them.

“Yes, lots of them who desperately want your kisses.”

_And candy?_

“Lots of candy and lots of animals.”

Patrick takes a deep breath. He picks at the shirt that Jonny forced him into. He wanted to wear a dress, and as much as Jonny doesn’t care, others do, and he didn’t want anyone saying anything to Patrick. _Okay_ , the spirit relents. _Good mate. Keep safe_.

“Always keep you safe,” Jonny agrees.

They strap Fleur to his chest, the pup calming immediately. She feels safest against Jonny’s chest, able to hear Jonny’s heartbeat and smell his scent. She must know that Patrick would die for her, but there’s something different and reassuring about Jonny that the pup seems to cling to.

Patrick clings to Jonny’s arm all the way through the parking lot, leaving nail marks in his skin as Jonny pays for their entrance fees, but once they’re in, and he sees the sparking lights of the rides and all of the food he can gorge himself on, he’s gone. Jonny actually has to chase after him when he makes a beeline for the cotton candy stand.

“You don’t have any money,” he chides when he finally catches up with Patrick, who also has no reasonable way of asking for what he wants.

Patrick begins to pout, bottom lip wobbling.

“One cotton candy please,” Jonny tells the employee. When Patrick sniffles, touching Fleur’s little toes to try and get her to be upset too, Jonny sighs, and adds, “a candy apple too, please.”

It’s quite alarming and horrifying the rate in which Patrick consumes an entire bag of cotton candy. It’s like Jonny blinks, and then the sugar is gone. “You have to pace yourself or you’ll make yourself sick.”

 _Quiet_ , instructs Patrick.

Patrick is happy to stuff his face with sugar and spend all of Jonny’s cash until he becomes hyperaware of the free petting zoo. Jonny’s worried that the animals have somehow, some way been mistreated, which would send Patrick into a dizzying spiral of crying and desperately trying to free the animals, but they all seem healthy and happy.

Patrick takes Fleur from the carrier, balancing her gracefully on his hip as he goes to each and every animal. The animals of course love them, even going as far to ignore the other visitors who have hands full of feed. Patrick pets and kisses each animal gently, making sure to lean Fleur forward so she too can kiss the animals. It’s all very sweet to watch, and Jonny makes sure to take as many photos as possible to send to Maman.

It takes some coaxing to lure Patrick from the petting zoo. He’s reluctant to go, wanting to stay and chat with the animals, but the promise of an ice cream cone and a funnel cake does the trick.

He cries when Jonny won’t let him onto any of the sketchy rides, but calms when Jonny wins him a stuffed Pikachu, and then a stuffed monkey, and a hammer, and a cow.

“Sweetheart,” Jonny eventually says, Patrick’s bottom lip wobbling. “I can’t carry any more stuffed animals.”

Fleur, a true daddy’s girl, saves Jonny by getting fussy. She’s tired and hungry, tugging at Patrick’s shirt to try and get under it for a suckle. “We can feed her in the car,” Jonny suggests.

Patrick only agrees after Jonny promises to go back for more cotton candy as Fleur feeds.

When Jonny returns with the promised cotton candy and even a few candy apples, Fleur is content and happy in her car seat. She yawns when Jonny sets the things in the back, little nostrils flaring as she takes in the scents. She’s not old enough for sugar yet, but maybe next year she can try an ice cream cone.

“I love you _petite princesse_ ,” he tells her, leaning in close to kiss at her face and scent her. She smells of warm milk and Patrick.

“Did you like the fair?” Jonny asks Patrick when he settles in the driver’s seat, frowning because Patrick managed to snag a bag of cotton candy without him realizing.

 _Good food_ , Patrick nods. _Come back tomorrow?_

“No.”

 _Pup wants cheesecake on stick_.

“Fleur doesn’t even know what cheesecake _is_.”

They’re stuck in the traffic leaving the fairgrounds, so it’s safe for Jonny to turn and look at Patrick when Patrick doesn’t argue back.

Patrick has a secret smile on his face, fingers splayed over his flat belly. He’s staring down, cheeks red, eyes bright and happy _and how did Jonny not smell it before?_

“There’s another baby in there, isn’t there?” he says, voice cracking just a little, pulling off into an open parking spot despite losing their place in line. “We’re having another baby?”

Patrick looks up, hesitant.

Jonny unbuckles his seatbelt, climbing out of the car to come to the other side, pulling the door open to kneel, fingers splayed over Patrick’s belly. “Sweetheart, we’re having another baby?”

Patrick nods, teary-eyed. _Good pup. Fleur big sister. Like Maddie_.

Jonny cups Patrick’s face, kissing him until Fleur gets fussy.


End file.
